Manual sexual
by tyna fest
Summary: Por culpa de una estúpida discusión, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger compiten en un reto para averiguar quién es mejor a la hora de escribir un manual sobre sexo. Lo que Hermione ignora es que Malfoy tiene la misma experiencia sexual que ella, o sea, ninguna.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**¡Bonsoir mes amies! ¿Cómo estáis? ;)**

Esta historia lleva largo tiempo rondando por mi cabeza y aunque pretendía empezar a subirla cuando terminase ''El príncipe durmiente de las serpientes'', no he podido esperar :P Después de todo, soy muy impaciente xDD

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Si fuese mío, ahora mismo estaría en las Vegas disfrutando de la fiesta continua.

Basado en quinto curso. Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y la Orden del fénix.

**Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

— Eres peor que Ron, Harry. Bueno, peor no.— Hermione suspira al darse cuenta de que Ron entra en el Gran Comedor, cubierto de salpicaduras de barro debido al entrenamiento de quidditch. Entrenamiento al que Harry no ha ido porque Umbridge lo expulsó del equipo días atrás. — Mira, a Cho le disgustó que hubieras quedado conmigo e intentó ponerte celoso. Lo hizo para averiguar hasta qué punto te gusta.

Harry enarca una ceja, algo confuso.

— ¿Estás segura?— pregunta extrañado y observa como Ron se deja caer en el banco a su lado, famélico.— ¿Y no habría sido más sencillo que me hubiera preguntado si ella me gusta más que tú?

Hermione rueda los ojos, al borde de perder la paciencia.

— Las chicas no suelen hacer preguntas de ese tipo, Harry.

— ¡Pues deberían hacerlas!— grita frustrado.— ¡Así hubiera podido decirle que me gusta y ella no habría tenido que volver a ponerse a llorar por la muerte de Cedric!

Hermione desliza un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, nerviosa.

— Yo no digo que lo que hizo fuera lo más sensato, Harry.— puntualiza y justo entonces se percata de que Malfoy hace su aparición en el Gran Comedor, alardeando de su insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial y quitándole puntos a todo a aquel que le viene en gana. Aún así lo ignora y vuelve a mirar a su amigo.— Sólo intento hacerte comprender lo que Cho sentía en aquel momento.

Ron, que acaba de empezar a comerse unas patatas para reponer energía, se ríe.

— Deberías escribir un libro, Hermione. Ya sabes, para dar consejos.

Harry asiente dándole la razón a su amigo y Hermione esboza una media sonrisa, complacida por el comentario del pelirrojo, pero antes de que pueda agradecérselo, escucha una voz a sus espaldas.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿la _sangre sucia_ escribiendo un libro? ¿De consejos? Ah, no me lo digáis. Su título sería…_ ''Cómo llegar a ser la más mojigata y sabelotodo de Hogwarts''._

Crabbe y Goyle, que van escoltándole como de costumbre, estallan en carcajadas, haciendo que a Ron se le pongan las orejas coloradas.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy!— grita el pelirrojo con una patata en la mano como si tuviera la intención de arrojársela a la cara.

Draco lo mira por encima del hombro.

— Cinco puntos menos para ti, comadreja. No… mejor diez. Cinco por no tratar con respeto a tus superiores y otros cinco por estar cubierto de barro. Ah, se me olvidaba, cinco más por tener esa cara de idiota. Eso harían quince.

Ron, iracundo, va a levantarse de la mesa pero Harry lo detiene. Hermione, por su parte, los mira suplicante.

— Ignoradle. Haced como si no existiese.— El hecho de soportar la idea de que Malfoy pueda quitarles puntos, la desquicia. Tanto ella como Ron son prefectos pero aún así, Malfoy pertenece a la maldita Brigada Inquisitorial y si le place, tiene libertad para descontarles puntos.

Draco rechina los dientes al escucharla y al ver que comienza a escribir en un pergamino, ignorando totalmente su presencia.

— ¿Ya has empezado a escribir tu nuevo libro, _sangre sucia_? Estoy seguro de que hasta Crabbe lo haría mejor que tú.— asegura, riéndose con malicia.

Vincent Crabbe pone cara de _póker_ y se rasca la nuca. _¿Acaso eso es un cumplido?_

Hermione, en cambio, hace un esfuerzo por mantener la calma pero aún así, no puede reprimirse.

— ¿Y por qué demonios no lo escribes tú, Malfoy? No sé, podrías explicar las horas que pasas a lo largo del día mirándote al espejo o cuánto tiempo pierdes echándote crema en la cara para que tu maravillosa y perfecta piel no se estropee. Seguro que la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts lo encuentran de lo más interesante y sugestivo.

Y tal como lo suelta, se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

— Cierra la boca _sangre sucia_. ¿Eres consciente de con quién estás hablando?

Gregory Goyle carraspea de pronto intentando quitar tensión al ambiente. Quiere que terminen con la discusión cuanto antes porque esa tarde en concreto, tiene un insoportable dolor de cabeza que lo está jodiendo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo escribís los dos?— sugiere y Draco, que hasta ese momento nunca le habían agradado en absoluto las proposiciones de su amigo, esboza media sonrisa ladeada.

— Vaya, vaya...

Pero antes de que diga algo más, Hermione deja de escribir en el pergamino.

— Ni hablar, no voy a perder tiempo en esa estupidez.— espeta malhumorada.

Draco, en cambio, sonríe de forma sibilina. Se le ha ocurrido algo tan brillante que ni el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin podría haberlo ideado.

— ¿Te asustan los retos, Granger? ¿Preocupada de que mi libro sea mejor que el tuyo?

Hermione se levanta bruscamente de la mesa, cansada de oír sus desvaríos y lo mira a los ojos, furiosa.

— No me asustas, Malfoy. Es más, estoy segura de que sería capaz de escribir cualquier cosa mejor que tú.

Draco se cruza de brazos y se queda en silencio por unos momentos. Hermione, en cambio, se siente repentinamente incómoda por no saber lo que su mente está cavilando pero cuando por fin se digna a romper ese incómodo silencio, Malfoy carraspea.

— Está bien _sangre sucia. _Si tan segura estás...— dice alzando las cejas complacido.—...ambos escribiremos un manual de consejos. ¿Aceptas el reto?

Hermione sonríe de forma indescifrable. _Eso será relativamente fácil._ Si es capaz de ayudar a Harry dándole consejos sobre cómo tiene que tratar a Cho, no le resultará muy difícil ayudar a otros alumnos. Después de todo, la mayoría de chicos en Hogwarts tienen muy poco tacto con las chicas.

— De acuerdo, Malfoy.— afirma tendiéndole la mano para sellar el trato.

— No te emociones, Granger. No pienso dejar que me toques.— le espeta al ver que se acerca demasiado a él.— ¿Estás segura de que quieres competir conmigo?

— Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, Malfoy.

Y justo entonces, Draco esboza una sonrisa ladeada. _Ella ha caído de lleno._

— Está bien, _sangre sucia._ El manual tratará sobre los consejos y pasos que hay que seguir a la hora de tener sexo. Y con sexo, me refiero a que tendrá que abarcarlo todo. Preliminares, sexo oral, todo tipo de posturas y bueno, ya me entiendes.— cuanto más se sonroja Hermione, más recalca Draco la palabra _sexo._

Hermione, que hasta ese instante había pensado que lograría la victoria, se viene abajo.

— ¿Q-qué qu-qué?— tartamudea notando como se forma de repente un nudo en su garganta.

Draco sonríe triunfante.

— ¿Demasiado para ti, _sangre sucia_? Ahh claro, olvidaba que tu experiencia sexual escasea, por no decir que es nula.— se mofa con regocijo.— En fin, todavía puedes echarte atrás.

Hermione, harta de que siempre se salga con la suya, decide darle una lección.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré!— exclama iracunda y tanto Harry como Ron se quedan pasmados al escucharla. Saben de sobra que su amiga no tiene ni idea sobre ese tema y peor aún, desconocen cuán lejos ha llegado Malfoy, pero es obvio que tiene más experiencia que Hermione.

Ron, aparentemente nervioso, no está de acuerdo con la decisión que ha tomado su amiga.

— ¡Pero qué dices Hermione! ¡Se supone que eres prefecta! ¡No deberías aceptar ninguno de sus jueguecitos! ¡Seguro que te está tomando el pelo para ir luego a contárselo a Umbridge!

Hermione ignora por completo el comentario de Ron y mira a Malfoy desafiante.

— ¿Cuáles son las condiciones entonces, Malfoy?

Draco se ríe con diversión.

— La primera: no podremos recurrir a la ayuda de nadie. Y eso lo digo por ti, _sangre sucia. _No intentes buscar la ayuda de nadie porque estaré vigilándote. En cuanto a la segunda condición: escribiremos un capítulo por semana, del cuál todos tendrán una copia y cuando el manual esté completo, se decidirá por votación cuál es el mejor de los dos. Aunque, evidentemente, ya sabemos quién va a ganar, Granger. No sé porqué insistes tanto en participar. No eres rival para mí.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

— Eso ya lo veremos.— le espeta.

Y Draco, sin decir ni una palabra más, se marcha arrastrando a la fuerza a Crabbe y Goyle.

Ron, cuando ve que tanto Malfoy como los gorilas desaparecen por las puertas del Gran Comedor, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

— ¡Pero Hermione! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Podrían expulsarte! ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

Hermione, como si nada, vuelve a coger su pluma y continúa escribiendo la redacción de Transformaciones que tiene que entregar al día siguiente.

— Que mi orgullo no se vea pisoteado por ese estúpido.— bufa sin apartar la vista del pergamino y hace como que no está preocupada en absoluto.

Aún así, Harry y Ron la miran no muy convencidos porque saben que después de todo, no tiene ninguna experiencia sexual. ¡Ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso, por Merlín! Lo más cerca que estuvo de tener algo con un tío fue el curso anterior cuando acudió al baile de Navidad con Víctor Krum, pero no pasó absolutamente nada entre ellos.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea?— inquiere Harry, algo preocupado.

Hermione despega la vista del pergamino.

— Tranquilo, Harry. Aunque Malfoy haya dicho que no puedo pedirle ayuda a nadie, dudo mucho que se entere si lo hago.— ella duda de que haya libros relacionados con el sexo en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, está segura de que su compañera de habitación, Lavender Brown, tiene información sobre muchos temas y aunque supuestamente sea virgen como ella, seguro que sabe algo. ¡Tiene que saberlo por Dios, si no, estará perdida! El problema es que no se llevan muy bien, así que tendrá que ser más amable con ella a partir de ahora si quiere que la ayude.— No os preocupéis, en serio. Voy a conseguir hacer un manual que le va a dar mil vueltas al suyo.

Pero ni ella misma se cree esas palabras. ¿Que va a lograr escribir un manual sexual mejor que el de Malfoy, cuando ni siquiera ha besado a nadie?

_¿Cómo demonios va a lograrlo?_

Por otra parte…

Draco va caminando por uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras hacia su sala común, algo enfadado y nervioso. Crabbe y Goyle lo siguen, tropezándose torpemente.

— ¿Por qué has decidido hacer un manual de ese tipo, Draco?— pregunta Goyle confuso.— Si ninguno de nosotros tiene experiencia sexual. Bueno, si tenemos en cuenta lo que yo hago en el cuarto de baño...

Draco pone una mueca de repulsión.

— ¡Joder, cállate Goyle! ¡No hace falta que expliques como te la sacudes todas las noches!— Malfoy está furioso. _Realmente furioso_. Ha querido hacerse el listillo y ahora se ha metido en un callejón sin salida. Lo más lejos que ha llegado en su vida en cuanto a relaciones ha sido con Pansy Parkinson. Una vez se enrolló con ella pero ahora a Pansy le ha dado por el retrasado de Cassius Warrington y pasa de todo. ¿Cómo mierda va a escribir un manual dando consejos sobre sexo, cuando él prácticamente no ha tenido ninguna experiencia sexual? Bueno, salvo el hecho de que de vez en cuando se hace pajas pero eso no cuenta.

— ¿Y si le pides ayuda a alguien?— sugiere Crabbe de pronto despertándole de su ensimismamiento.

Draco frunce el ceño. Esa es una de las condiciones que le ha puesto a Granger. _No pedir ayuda a nadie_. Pero, ¿acaso la _sangre sucia_ va a enterarse si él hace trampa? Lo duda mucho. En ese momento sus ojos reflejan un brillo malicioso. Conoce a alguien que puede ayudarle. Alguien que _sí_ ha echado un polvo más de una vez y que sabe mucho sobre el tema. Alguien que es de su mismo curso y duerme en su misma habitación.

_Blaise Zabini._

— ¿De qué te ríes Draco?— pregunta Goyle asustado al ver lo escalofriante que resulta su mirada.

— He encontrado la solución, Goyle.— en su voz se percibe un deje de satisfacción.— Oh, sí… creo que todo esto va a ser interesante. Verás qué divertido. La _sangre sucia_ va a lamentar haberse metido en algo que es incapaz de manejar.

* * *

**Jijiji, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gustaría que lo continuase? :)**

Quiero aclarar que esta historia va a ser un mini fic. ¡Aún no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos va a abarcar pero bueno, lo importante es que todas pasemos un rato entretenido! Hablando ahora del prólogo, en menudo berenjenal se han metido Draco y Hermione jajaja ¿serán capaces de hacer un _manual sexual_ en condiciones? Pronto se verá ;) De momento, tienen que escribir un capítulo semanalmente. A ver como se desenvuelven estos chicos y lo más importante, si Blaise y Lavender les echan una mano, porque si no, me parece que lo van a pasar francamente mal xDD

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, ya me contaréis :) Un beso a todas, tyna fest ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Primera entrega

**¡Hola! :)**

Hoy os traigo el primer capítulo de _**''Manual sexual''**, _para celebrar que por fin es viernes. La verdad es que he pasado una semana horrible; entre las clases, el trabajo y el maldito resfriado que he pillado estoy un poco de bajón.

**ADVERTENCIAS: VOCABULARIO SOEZ Y CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

¡Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios! Aunque no he podido contestarlos, los he leído y me han hecho mucha ilusión. Ya sabéis que si no fuese por ese apoyo, evidentemente no estaría publicando ahora este capítulo ^^

¡Bueno, no me enrollo más, que estaréis ansiosas por leer!

**¡Os dejo con la lectura! :D**

* * *

**PRIMERA ENTREGA: **_**''Reglas básicas para echar un buen polvo'' **_**vs **_**''¿Cómo besar a un chico y conseguir que se excite?''**_

Draco camina a grandes zancadas ansioso por llegar a la sala común de Slytherin cuanto antes. Se siente inquieto y algo preocupado. Que haya encontrado la solución no quiere decir que Blaise Zabini vaya a ayudarle ni mucho menos. _¿Pedir ayuda?_ Esa frase no deja de golpearle, como si estuviese dándose cabezazos contra un muro. Él jamás pide ayuda a nadie. No le gusta rebajarse a ese nivel pero, ¿qué opciones tiene?

_''Ninguna''—._ le dice su voz interior y él resopla indignado. No piensa dejar que la _sangre sucia_ se salga con la suya y no entiende por qué se siente tan inseguro cuando es evidente que ella no ha hecho nada en su vida. Al menos, él ha besado a Pansy.

— Draco, tienes mala cara—. comenta Crabbe al ver que frunce exageradamente el ceño pero Malfoy hace como si no hubiese oído nada. O quizás va tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se ha percatado de que su amigo le estaba hablando.

Cuando él y sus ''_guardaespaldas''_ entran en la sala común de Slytherin, se encuentran a varios alumnos descansando en los sofás, entre ellos Theodore Nott, Cassius Warrington, Pansy Parkinson y Tracey Davis. Draco continúa como si no hubiese visto a nadie, y antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, escucha a Pansy canturrear— _A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas_  
_y por el aro se le cuelan todas_  
_Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:_  
_a Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Weasley nació en un vertedero_  
_y se le va la quaffle por el agujero._  
_Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,_  
_a Weasley vamos a coronar._

Crabbe y Goyle empiezan a desternillarse nada más escuchar a la chica.

— Pues sí que ha tenido éxito tu canción, Draco—. dice Goyle soltando una risotada.

Draco se ríe de forma mordaz. ¿Quién lo diría? Compone unas simples y absurdas estrofas la noche antes del partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor y ahora escucha esa cancioncilla las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que él ha sido el responsable de su creación, es lógico que haya sido todo un éxito. Lo malo es que cuanto más la escucha, más se le mete en la maldita cabeza, y hay veces que incluso le resulta difícil dormir por ese motivo.

Cuando abre la puerta de su habitación, se siente aliviado al ver que Blaise Zabini está allí, sentado en un sillón con una copa de Whisky de Fuego en la mano y haciendo gala de una pose aristocrática como si acaso creyese que pertenece a la realeza o algo por el estilo.

— Blaise—. lo saluda Draco mirándolo por encima del hombro. ¿Qué mierda se cree? ¿Lo hace con una o dos tías y olvida quién manda? Tiene que bajarle los humos a ese imbécil.

Zabini apunta una sonrisa enigmática pero no dice absolutamente nada. Sólo se lleva la copa a los labios y la saborea, despacio, intentando dilucidar qué es lo que tiene el dichoso Whisky de Fuego para que le guste tanto.

— Venga, díselo Draco—. murmura Crabbe inquieto, pero lo único que consigue es que su amigo le lance una mirada cargada de hostilidad.

Draco no quiere pedirle ayuda a Blaise. No soporta caer tan bajo ni tampoco quiere que su orgullo se vea pisoteado pero lo que más le jode es que sabe que tarde o temprano va a tener que hacerlo porque si no va a perder, y prefiere ver su dignidad por los suelos antes que presenciar como una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ consigue la victoria.

— Blaise—. repite apretando fuertemente la mandíbula— Necesito tu _ayuda._

La expresión de Zabini, aparentemente tranquila, muestra tal gozo que a Draco se le eriza el vello de la nuca.

_'' Imbécil, no tenías que haberle pedido ayuda. Ahora se cachondeará y se regodeará…''_

— ¿Cómo has dicho?— sonríe Blaise estrellándolo nuevamente contra la realidad.— ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Draco rechina los dientes. Crabbe y Goyle, por su parte, continúan ocultándose tras él pero no dicen absolutamente nada y Draco a veces piensa.._.¿para qué coño están ahí? _Sólo sirven para ocupar espacio, porque cuando por fin se dignan a hablar lo que hacen es cagarla aun más.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Blaise—. dice nuevamente, y añade casi atragántandose con su soberbia:— Por favor.

Zabini, haciendo un movimiento deliberadamente lento, deja su copa sobre una mesa, se incorpora como si dispusiese de todo el tiempo del mundo y mira a Draco con aire de superioridad, sintiéndose el centro del universo, como si el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no tuviera ningún poder sobre él.

— Bien, ¿de qué se trata?— inquiere interesado y se cruza de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Draco esboza una falsa sonrisa y comienza a cavilar. ¿Cómo mierda se lo dice? Sabe que va a descojonarse en su cara, pero prefiere ser directo. Quizás Granger ya ha empezado a escribir el manual y él está ahí como un retrasado perdiendo el tiempo.

— Quiero que me ayudes a escribir un manual sobre sexo—. suelta las palabras atropelladamente y se afloja un poco la corbata al notar que le falta el aire— Supuestamente tú tienes experiencia y… la _sangre sucia, _ya sabes, Granger va a escribir uno. Es por un reto, así que el mío tiene que ser mejor que el de ella. No podemos permitir que los palurdos de Gryffindor ganen.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que Blaise asimila toda la información y cuando por fin lo hace, estalla en carcajadas.

— ¿Un manual sobre sexo? ¿La _sangre sucia_ va a escribir uno? — su tono de voz demuestra claramente que está perplejo— ¿Acaso ella tiene alguna experiencia sexual?

Draco se pasa la mano por el cabello, bastante nervioso.

— En teoría no, Blaise—. dice exasperado— Joder, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

Zabini se lleva una mano a la barbilla y lo sopesa durante unos momentos. _Ayudarle a escribir un manual sexual._ No puede creer la suerte que está teniendo. El sector femenino de la casa Slytherin siempre ha tenido obsesión por Draco Malfoy. Y él está cansado, aburrido de tener que ser siempre el segundo plato. Si consigue que las féminas odien a Draco, ya no tendrá obstáculos, nadie le impedirá follarse a todas las que merezcan la pena.

— Hmm, no sé, no sé—. murmura intentando aparentar no estar convencido del todo— Quizás si te arrodillas y me suplicas, pueda ayudarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! — escupe Malfoy, alucinado. Definitivo, no tenía que haber recurrido a ese retrasado.— Ni de coña.

Crabbe y Goyle escuchan atentamente la conversación, pero ellos prefieren mantenerse al margen.

— Pues entonces, búscate a otro—. le espeta Blaise volviendo a sentarse cómodamente en el sillón para continuar saboreando el líquido ambarino de su copa, ignorando por completo que Draco sigue plantado frente a él.

Malfoy empieza a maldecir por lo bajo, a lo que su voz interior le dice:— _Hazlo de una puta vez, ¿a quién vas a recurrir si no? Casi todos creen que lo has hecho y Blaise es uno de los pocos que sabe que eres virgen. Cuantos menos se enteren mejor._

— Crabbe, Goyle—. masculla intentando controlar su irritación y agarra a los gorilas por el pescuezo, empujándolos para que se inclinen— Vosotros primero. Arrodillaos de una jodida vez.

Obviamente ni Vincent ni Gregory ponen objeciones. Todo lo que dice Draco Malfoy va a misa, así que sin amor propio alguno, se arrodillan.

— ¡No, no, no!— exclama Blaise rápidamente haciendo un ademán con la mano para detenerlos— No es necesario—. añade mirando al rubio— Quiero que lo hagas tú, Draco. _Sólo tú._

Malfoy entorna los ojos al escuchar el énfasis que pone Blaise en las últimas palabras. Es evidente que ese palurdo está tomándole el pelo, pero él sabe que no le queda otra. _Que tiene que hacerlo por cojones,_ así que dejando a un lado su orgullo, se inclina poco a poco y apoya una rodilla fugazmente en el suelo.

— ¿Tienes suficiente, Blaise?— farfulla poniéndose rápidamente en pie y apretando los puños con fuerza.

Blaise suelta una risita maliciosa.

— Hmm, déjame pensar...hmm...

— Vete a la mierda—. le espeta Draco— Olvídalo.

Zabini apura el último trago de licor que hay en su copa y se levanta del sillón ágilmente. Está disfrutando como nunca. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que hoy iba a pasarlo tan bien jodiendo a Draco?

— Está bien, está bien… te ayudaré, pero no te pongas a llorar.

Draco se sacude con repulsión una mota de polvo del pantalón. No puede creer que se haya tirado por los suelos sólo para pedirle ayuda a ese imbécil. Blaise, por su parte, se acerca al escritorio, retira la silla, se sienta y coge pergamino y pluma dispuesto a escribir. Crabbe y Goyle, curiosos, se aproximan al chico y Draco los sigue.

— Más te vale hacer un manual en condiciones, Blaise. Por tu bien, espero que no me dejes en ridículo—. lo advierte Malfoy cruzándose de brazos pero a su compañero de habitación no le afectan lo más minimo sus amenazas.

— ¿Quieres que tu manual sea mejor que el de la _sangre sucia_ o no?— pregunta Blaise, sosteniendo la pluma suspendida en el aire a escasos centímetros del pergamino.

Draco se queda en silencio. _Pues claro que quiere que sea mejor que el de la_ _sangre sucia._

—¡¿Estás de coña?! ¡El orgullo de Slytherin está en juego, joder!

Blaise asiente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener un semblante serio. Draco, en cambio, aparta a Crabbe y Goyle de un empujón para poder leer todo y no perderse detalle alguno.

— Bueno, ¿cómo quieres enfocarlo?— comenta Blaise jugando con la pluma— ¿Quieres que sea sutil o que vaya directamente al grano?

Draco lo mira nervioso. No puede soportar más la espera.

— Haz lo que te dé la gana. Mientras sea mejor que el de Granger, me importa una mierda. En teoría tengo que escribir un capítulo por semana y quiero que el primero esté cuanto antes. Venga, escribe de una vez.

Blaise sonríe triunfante. _Lo que le dé la gana._ _Ohh sí,_ eso era lo que quería escuchar. Pese a que ya no es virgen, no sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre sexo ni mucho menos, pero teniendo en cuenta que su único objetivo es que las féminas de Hogwarts odien a Malfoy, no está preocupado.

— De acuerdo—. carraspea emocionado— A ver qué te parece el título para la primera entrega: _Reglas básicas para echar un buen polvo._

Draco enarca una ceja, algo suspicaz en un principio.

— Hmmm, bueno... está bien pero escríbelo de una maldita vez—. refunfuña de mala gana.

En el rostro de Blaise se dibuja una sonrisa inescrutable y sin más, acerca la pluma al pergamino y comienza a escribir con elegantes trazos. Draco, mientras tanto, se entretiene dando vueltas por la habitación, nervioso. Prefiere leer el capítulo cuando esté terminado, y eso que no suele tener mucha paciencia, pero esa vez hará un esfuerzo.

Crabbe y Goyle lo siguen como perritos falderos y así pasa el tiempo hasta que Zabini suelta la pluma sobre el escritorio y exclama satisfecho:

— ¡Ya he terminado!

Draco, con los nervios a flor de piel, se acerca a él, le arranca el pergamino de las manos y comienza a leer.

**_MANUAL SEXUAL— POR DRACO MALFOY_**

**CAPÍTULO UNO:** _Reglas básicas para echar un buen polvo._

_Regla nº 1:__ Con una fémina no se hace el amor. Se folla._

_Regla nº 2:__ No follar con la misma más de una vez porque si no, creerá que tiene derecho a controlarte._

_Regla nº 3:__ ¿Para qué vas a follar sólo con una si puedes hacerlo con dos a la vez? Es más divertido._

_Regla nº4:__ Jamás le hagas sexo oral a una fémina si ella no te lo hace a ti primero._

_Regla nº 5:__ No des placer sexual a una fémina hasta que se lo haya ganado._

_Regla nº 6:__ Si una fémina es reticente a tus encantos, no pierdas el tiempo y pasa a otra. Hay muchas._

_Regla nº 7:__ No te tomes la molestia de halagarla. Cuanto más cabrón seas, más se arrastrará a tus pies._

_Regla nº 8:__ Cuando quedes con ella, no te entretengas en gilipolleces y ve directo al grano._

_Regla nº 9:__ Jamás te folles a un adefesio por muy cachondo que estés. Elige bien la mercancía y no te conformes con menos._

_Regla nº 10:__ Déjalas siempre con ganas de más. Así te crearás buena fama y te resultará más fácil conquistarlas para follártelas._

_Regla nº 11: __Trabájate por lo menos tres o cuatro a la vez, por si alguna te falla._

_Regla nº 12: __ Inténtalo en todo momento, en todas partes, en cualquier ocasión. Nunca se sabe..._

**PRÓXIMA ENTREGA: CAPÍTULO DOS— _PRELIMINARES_— _CÓMO PONER A UNA FÉMINA CACHONDA EN POCO TIEMPO Y CON EL MÍNIMO ESFUERZO_**

Draco se queda perplejo con el primer capítulo y no deja de releerlo con estupor.

— ¿Qué te parece?— concluye Blaise con orgullo— Jodidamente bueno, ¿verdad?

— Esto es una bazofia—. espeta Malfoy furioso. Su rostro cada vez está más congestionado por la ira— ¿Eres consciente de que todas las tías de Hogwarts van a odiarme después de leer esta porquería?

Blaise intenta disimular una sonrisa maliciosa, sin éxito.

— Bueno, bueno, no desesperes. Las féminas necesitan saber a qué atenerse. Aunque no te lo creas, eso las ayuda. Además, si lo publicas, la mayoría de tíos estarán de tu parte, o si no, ya lo comprobarás.

Malfoy enarca una ceja, poco convencido. Mientras tanto, Crabbe y Goyle aprovechan el momento para coger el pergamino disimuladamente y leerlo.

— ¿Me lo garantizas, Blaise?

Pero antes de obtener respuesta por parte de Zabini, Vincent y Gregory comienzan a saltar con tanto entusiasmo que consiguen que se forme una grieta en el suelo.

— ¡Draco, Draco!— exclama Crabbe— Estas reglas son geniales. Seguro que a todos los tíos les gustan. Mira por ejemplo, _la regla nº 9: Jamás te folles a un adefesio por muy cachondo que estés. Elige bien la mercancía y no te conformes con menos._ ¡Imagínate que Millicent Bulstrode quiere follar conmigo! ¿Cómo voy a tirarme a esa cosa?

Draco suspira exasperado.

— Deberías hacerlo, Crabbe. Dudo mucho que tengas otra oportunidad semejante en tu vida.

Blaise suelta una carcajada y se levanta de la silla.

— Bueno, entonces... ¿vas a publicarlo o no?

Draco lo escruta durante unos momentos. No sabe por qué pero presiente que ahí hay gato encerrado.

— Algo se me escapa, Blaise. Lo noto. Me imagino que no pretendes hacer esto gratis. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Blaise se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

— Por ahora, nada en especial pero más adelante, no sé, podría querer algo, así que tendrás que dármelo. ¿Vas a estar dispuesto, Draco?

Draco instintivamente da un paso hacia atrás, acojonado. Eso ha sonado mal, _jodidamente mal._

— Siento desilusionarte, Blaise pero no me va ese rollo.

Blaise bufa y lo mira indignado.

— Imbécil, a mí tampoco me van las pollas. Has sido tú el que lo ha malinterpretado. ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?

Draco se queda callado; necesita considerarlo detenidamente pero Gregory Goyle está tan impaciente que se adelanta y estrecha la mano de Blaise zanjando el asunto.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces, Goyle?— dice Malfoy taladrándolo con la mirada y Gregory se encoge de miedo. Que sea más alto y robusto que Draco no quiere decir que no se acojone fácilmente, porque después de todo, es otro pusilánime como la mayoría de los de su casa.

— Lo siento, lo siento—. tartamudea arrepentido— Ha sido sin querer. Será mejor que lo hagas tú.

Y una vez que Draco y Blaise sellan el trato y guardan el pergamino a buen recaudo, se marchan al Gran Comedor. Todos saben que se acerca la hora de la cena porque están cansados de escuchar los rugidos de las tripas de Crabbe.

Conforme salen de la sala común de Slytherin y atraviesan las mazmorras, Draco nota como la emoción crece cada vez más dentro de él. Deduce que Granger estará cenando con _Weasel_ y _Potty_ como de costumbre y tiene ganas de verla para restregarle que ya ha escrito el primer capítulo del manual sólo por ver la cara de necia que se le queda.

* * *

Pese a que la cena aún no ha terminado—_ pues hay que tener en cuenta que Ron continúa chupeteando la desmesurada ración de costillas que aún queda en su plato_— Hermione mira a sus dos amigos desdeñosamente.

— Harry, se supone que habéis tenido tiempo más que suficiente para terminar la redacción de Transformaciones—. le reprende y suelta un bufido de exasperación al escuchar las mascadas persistentes de Ron. No es la primera vez que tiene una conversación de ese tipo con sus amigos. A lo largo del curso siempre acaba cediendo y haciéndoles las tareas en el último momento y está cansada de tener que estar ayudándoles cuando se supone que lo mejor para ellos es que lo hagan por sí solos.

Harry se lleva la mano a la mejilla en un puño cerrado y se apoya con cara de sueño. Apenas ha probado bocado y no tiene mucha hambre porque no puede sacarse a Cho de la cabeza ni la cita que tuvo con ella en Hogsmeade.

— Pero Hermione, el profesor Snape últimamente ha mandado muchos deberes, y también he tenido que acudir a los castigos de Umbridge durante toda la semana. Y bueno… Ron ha estado muy ocupado con los entrenamientos de quidditch. Ya sabes cómo se enfada Angelina si faltamos…— en ese momento se queda en silencio y siente un pinchazo en el estómago. _Si faltamos_… esas palabras le recuerdan que, desafortunadamente, ya no está en el equipo.

Hermione frunce el ceño. Se supone que la redacción la tienen que entregar al día siguiente pero al ver la cara de cansancio de sus amigos, se resigna y asiente.

— Está bien, Harry—. suspira con voz cansada— Os haré las redacciones esta noche, pero es la última vez que os saco del apuro—. añade y se ríe con reticencia. No es la primera vez que menciona esas palabras y no entiende cómo Ron y Harry siempre consiguen salirse con la suya. Por si fuera poco, aún no ha empezado a escribir el dichoso manual y comienza a arrepentirse de haber tenido esa conversación con Malfoy. Lo que menos necesita ahora mismo es ponerse a jugar con ese estúpido cuando se supone que tendría que estar estudiando para los TIMOS.

— Yo ya he terminado—. comenta Ron levantándose de la mesa— ¿Os queda mucho?

Hermione y Harry niegan con la cabeza y se ponen en pie para marcharse a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando salen del Gran Comedor, van charlando tranquilamente sobre las redacciones de Transformaciones pero se detienen al escuchar un silbido a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?— Harry lo mira entrecerrando los ojos al ver que se acerca a ellos con aires de superioridad. Crabbe y Goyle van tras él, soltando risitas por lo bajo.

El Slytherin ignora por completo a Harry Potter y se acerca a Granger poniendo una mueca ladeada.

— ¿Cómo llevas el manual, _sangre sucia_?— indaga altanero— El primer capítulo no me ha supuesto ningún esfuerzo. Es más, lo he escrito en menos de diez minutos, la mayoría de los alumnos de mi casa ya le han echado un vistazo y...

Crabbe, con cara de bobo, salta ante el comentario.

— ¿La mayoría? Pero si sólo lo hemos leído...

— Cállate—. lo advierte Gregory Goyle dándole un codazo.

Hermione se endereza, intentando no amedrentarse.

— ¿Y qué Malfoy?— suelta esbozando una falsa sonrisa y carraspea— Para tu información, yo también lo he terminado.

Draco se ríe, totalmente incrédulo.

— Ahh—. suspira condescendiente— ¿Sabes lo que han dicho los de mi casa, Granger? Que voy a ganar. Asúmelo de una vez, no tienes nada que hacer.

Hermione chasquea la lengua, molesta, pero intenta mostrarse indiferente. No va a darle la satisfacción a ese estúpido. Sin embargo, tiene que retener a Ron para que no se abalance sobre Malfoy.

— Ron, cálmate—. susurra con voz queda intentando que no cometa una estupidez. No quiere perder más puntos por culpa de ese cretino— No le hagas caso.

— En fin _sangre sucia_—. suspira Malfoy haciendo un gesto teatral— Si tan convencida estás de tu manual, no es necesario esperar una semana. Mañana lo publicaremos.

A Hermione se le encoge el corazón. Maldita sea, aún ni siquiera lo ha empezado y en una noche prácticamente es imposible. Además, tiene que hacer las redacciones de Harry y Ron. No sabe cómo solucionarlo, pero no va a amilanarse. ¡Debe hablar con Lavender inmediatamente!

— Está bien—. espeta poniéndose firme y mirándolo de frente con valentía.

— Pero, ¿aún piensas que vas a vencerme? Ni aunque recurrieses a la ayuda de medio Hogwarts lo lograrías, Granger. Ríndete y deja que la poca dignidad que te queda no se vea afectada.

Hermione frunce el ceño pero esa vez tiene que forcejear con Ron y también con Harry, que empiezan a estar hasta las narices del rubio.

— No me subestimes, Malfoy. Esto para mí es como un trabajo más de cualquier asignatura. Y te recuerdo que en la mayoría de ellas, lo admitas o no, soy mejor que tú—. proclama con convicción haciendo que al rubio se le retuerzan las tripas y se le congestione el rostro por la rabieta.

Aún así, Draco no pierde la compostura y da media vuelta con la cabeza bien alta.

— Ya veréis—. murmura a Crabbe y Goyle alejándose con paso enérgico— Esa _sangre sucia_ se va a enterar.

Harry y Ron, aunque siguen enfadados, se apaciguan poco a poco y finalmente esbozan una sonrisa de triunfo. Saben de sobra que Hermione es mejor que él en la mayoría de asignaturas, a excepción de pociones y poco más, e irremediablemente notan una sensación de tranquilidad. La confianza que acaba de mostrar Hermione hace que no pierdan la esperanza, que crean que realmente lo va a lograr.

Que va a conseguir vencer a Malfoy.

— Vamos, rápido—. exige Hermione nerviosa. Ella no parece estar tan segura de sí misma. Tiene que hablar con Lavender inmediatamente y escribir el primer capítulo del manual antes de que amanezca. Aún ni siquiera sabe si va a conseguir hacer tantas cosas en tan pocas horas.

Cuando los chicos llegan a la torre de Gryffindor y entran en la sala común, Hermione se despide de Ron y Harry, y sube las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Cuando entra, mira en todas direcciones, desesperada buscando a Lavender, hasta que la ve tumbada en su cama bocabajo, echándole las cartas del Tarot a Parvati Patil.

— Lavender— dice esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada— Estás aquí.

Lavender y Parvati despegan la vista de las cartas y la observan extrañadas.

— ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?— comenta indiferente y continúa con la tirada de cartas.

Hermione, ansiosa, desliza un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, y se acerca a la cama de la chica, incómoda.

— Bueno—. carraspea intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No sabe cómo explicarle todo lo sucedido y tiene miedo de que ella se niegue a ayudarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunta Lavender incorporándose un poco.

Hermione se sienta con delicadeza en la cama, junto a ella.

— Pues…— murmura intentando sonar amable— Sé que siempre estás leyendo revistas como la de _Corazón de Bruja_, y aunque no esté muy segura, supongo que tienes algo de experiencia en cuanto a… chicos.

Lavender se queda en silencio por unos instantes, asimilando esas palabras.

— Ohh—. se lleva la mano a los labios con emoción— ¿Acaso quieres consejo? ¿Te gusta alguno?

Parvati, que al parecer está en estado de _shock_ porque lo que le ha salido en las cartas no es nada bueno, se siente interesada repentinamente.

— ¡Quién es!— exclama conmovida. La idea de que a Hermione Granger le guste algún chico es una novedad. Y aunque a veces sea fría e insoportable con ellas, ¡no piensa perderse detalle alguno!

— Se trata de Malfoy—. dice Hermione sin pensar.

Lavender y Parvati comienzan a chillar completamente escandalizadas. De repente, a Hermione le viene la imagen de Malfoy y ella juntos a la mente, y se le pone la piel de gallina.

— ¡No, n-no por favor, no es eso!— exclama haciendo un ademán con la mano— A ver… hoy he discutido con Malfoy y sin saber cómo, me he metido en un problema con él. Veréis… hemos quedado en que cada uno escribirá un manual sobre sexo, dando consejos a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales. Debemos escribir un capítulo semanalmente y hablar sobre… no sé, posturas, preliminares y… — conforme va explicando todo lo sucedido, su rostro se enrojece más y más— En fin, yo no sé muchas cosas acerca de ese tema y por ese motivo quería hablar contigo, Lavender. Como tú…

Lavender frunce el ceño.

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo he hecho ese tipo de cosas? Siento desilusionarte, pero soy virgen—. en ese instante mira a Parvati—¿Lo has oído? ¿Que se ha creído? ¿Por quién me toma?

Hermione suspira intentando no perder la paciencia.

— No es eso, Lavender—. le espeta enfadada— Pero como sé que siempre estás leyendo revistas sobre temas amorosos y demás, pensaba que quizás podías ayudarme. No quiero que Malfoy se salga con la suya. Si pierdo, el orgullo de Gryffindor quedará por los suelos, y no me apetece, la verdad.

Lavender y Parvati se miran la una a la otra, como si acaso pudiesen leer sus propios pensamientos.

— Bueno, está bien—. dice Lavender a regañadientes— Parvati y yo te ayudaremos. ¿Para cuándo debes tener terminado el primer capítulo?

Hermione se encoge y esboza una sonrisa indecisa.

— Para mañana.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— exclaman Lavender y Parvati al unísono.

— Lo sé Lavender, es una locura, pero no hace falta que sea muy largo. Sólo necesito que sea mejor que el de Malfoy—. lo que realmente le preocupa a Hermione es que no tiene ni idea de lo que ha escrito el Slytherin y eso es algo que la pone muy nerviosa.

La expresión de Lavender cambia de pronto.

— ¡Bueno, pues vamos a ponernos manos a la obra!

Hermione comienza a frotarse las manos, angustiada.

— Esa es otra de las cosas que quería comentarte, Lavender. He prometido a Harry y Ron que les ayudaría con las redacciones para Transformaciones y no puedo ponerme ahora a escribir el manual. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Lavender, nada contenta, acaba asintiendo.

—Bueno… vale. Parvati trae varios pergaminos de los que hay en el escritorio— exige cogiendo pluma y tinta de su mesita de noche.

Hermione aprovecha el momento para comenzar a escribir las redacciones.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea para el capítulo?— le pregunta a Lavender mostrándose un poco recelosa.

Lavender asiente en silencio.

— Tú déjanos a nosotras y haz las redacciones para Ro-Ro y Harry. Ya te lo enseñaremos cuando esté terminado.

— De acuerdo—. murmura y las chicas inmediatamente se centran cada una en lo suyo.

Cuando pasan una, dos, quizá tres horas, Hermione siente un dolor punzante en los hombros por haber estado tumbada mientras escribía. Por fin ha logrado terminar las tareas y al parecer Lavender y Parvati también, porque contemplan los pergaminos del manual con una sonrisita, como si estuviesen muy contentas con su trabajo. Suspicaz, Hermione enarca una ceja y les pide el pergamino para cerciorarse de que merece la pena lo que han escrito durante tanto rato.

**_MANUAL SEXUAL— POR HERMIONE GRANGER_**

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO:** _¿Cómo besar a un chico y conseguir que se excite?_

Antes de llegar a esta parte, hay detalles muy importantes que debes saber, y que por supuesto, no puedes ignorar:

Punto uno: _Cuando quedes con un chico, en todo momento tienes que sonreír y mirarle a los ojos. Pero deben ser miradas breves,y fugaces. Si son largas y prolongadas acabará creándose cierta incomodidad entre vosotros._

Punto dos: _Si consigues averiguar el horóscopo del chico con el que has quedado, estúdiatelo a fondo. Así sabrás sus gustos y te resultará más facil ligártelo. También puedes leer su mano izquierda. Es algo que jamás falla a la hora de romper el hielo. ¡Créeme!_

Punto tres: _Es conveniente que te muestres interesada en su vida. Hazle preguntas, pero sobre todo escúchale. Algo que también les gusta mucho a los chicos es que los alaguen y les digan continuamente lo fuertes y guapos que son._

Punto cuatro: _Debes estar segura de ti misma y hacerte valer. Eso es algo que a los chicos les encanta. Jamás te muestres desesperada. Es un repelente para chicos._

Punto cinco: _Ante todo, sé natural. Jamás le digas a un chico que eres una dama deseando ser rescatada por su príncipe azul, ni tampoco menciones que tu gran aspiración es casarte y tener muchos hijos. Si estar desesperada es un repelente para chicos, esto último los hará salir corriendo despavoridos._

Punto seis: _Nunca te obsesiones. Esto es algo que les sucede a muchas chicas. A lo mejor, después de una primera cita, ya piensas que es tu chico ideal, tu alma gemela y más tarde te llevas una gran decepción. Lo mejor es que sigas igual que siempre, disfruta de la vida y amplía tu mundo a nuevas posibilidades. Y si ese chico finalmente no está interesado… en fin, ¡hay más peces en el mar!_

Después de haber repasado los puntos esenciales que jamás debes ignorar, vamos con lo que realmente nos concierne.

**_ ¿Cómo besar a un chico y conseguir que se excite? _**

_Primeros pasos:_

Paso uno:_ Humedécete los labios sutilmente. Si están húmedos se deslizarán con más suavidad._

Paso dos: _Conforme te aproximes al rostro de tu chico para besarle, mírale intensamente a los ojos, y una vez que estés cerca de sus labios, baja los parpados._

Paso tres: _No puedes tener mal aliento cuando vas a besar a un chico. Usa chicles de menta, evita comidas que dejen mal sabor de boca, etc._

Paso cuatro: _Práctica en un principio con tu mano. Presiona tu palma contra tus labios y mueve tu lengua con suavidad. Aunque creas que es una tontería, ayuda bastante. ¡Te lo garantizo!_

Y por último, pero no menos importante: _¿Cómo debe ser el beso?_

_Empieza dándole un suave beso con la boca cerrada. No tengas prisa ni seas brusca. Entreabre un poco tus labios muy lentamente, recreándote en la suavidad y ternura de su boca. Disfruta de sus labios, rózalos con tu lengua. Así le estás demostrando que deseas más, que necesitas __más. Si tu chico comienza a entreabrir sus labios, resbala suavemente la lengua dentro de su boca y acaricia la suya... juega con ella. Esto será placentero pero sobre todo, estimulante para vosotros. Es fundamental que el beso sea lento, tienes que disfrutarlo, tómate tu tiempo para saborear, para deleitarte con su boca, y una vez que te sientas a gusto y segura de ti misma, besa con más profundidad y aprovecha para comenzar a toquetearle el cuerpo. Los brazos, el torso, la cintura…hasta que llegues a su trasero. Si tu chico comienza a suspirar o a gemir quiere decir que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estás consiguiendo que se excite. Debes darte cuenta de todas esas señales. ¡Ahh! Procura no chocar con sus dientes e intenta llevar un ritmo normal, intensificándolo poco a poco. Por cierto, si te gusta cómo besa tu chico, díselo. La comunicación es algo muy importante y cuanto más lo incites, más ganas tendrá de hacer el amor contigo._

_¡Esto es todo por ahora!_

**_PRÓXIMA ENTREGA_— CAPÍTULO DOS— _Cómo jugar con la cosita de tu chico._**

Hermione abre los ojos como platos. Su rostro está rojo. Rojo como un tomate bien maduro.

— ¡P-pero qué es esto!— murmura totalmente avergonzada. ¡Qué clase de cursilada! No tendría que haber recurrido a ellas. Pero... ya no hay tiempo, no puede dar marcha atrás— A ver, se supone que debo hacer un manual sexual, Lavender. ¿No creéis que habéis divagado mucho con lo de _leer la mano izquierda _y el _horóscopo_?

Parvati y Lavender estallan en carcajadas.

— Bueno, bueno, ten paciencia, Hermione—. comenta Parvati— Esos puntos son esenciales, y Lavender y yo los hemos considerado necesarios para el primer capítulo. Conforme vaya avanzando el manual, iremos aumentando su intensidad.

— ¡Y qué van a opinar los profesores si lo leen!— exclama preocupada. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en ese detalle— Os recuerdo que soy prefecta.

Una nueva explosión de risotadas inunda la habitación.

— A ver, con un hechizo se soluciona todo muy rápido—. carraspea Lavender— Además, no creo que a los profesores les interesen mucho estas cosas.

Hermione, que comienza a ser consciente del lío en el que se ha metido, nota como le tiemblan las manos.

— Venga, no te preocupes. Ya verás como todo sale bien—. Lavender se levanta, coge la varita como si nada y comienza a hacer copias del pergamino.

Hermione se queda en silencio. _Como si fuese tan fácil…_ pero por otra parte, no puede dejar que Malfoy gane. Se sentiría ridícula, hundida, y él la humillaría a todas horas. No piensa tolerarlo.

Es más, _no le da la gana._

— Bueno, está bien—. suspira y mira su reloj— Maldita sea, es muy tarde.

Parvati abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

— Es verdad, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir—. susurra al ver que Fay Dunbar y la otra chica— _las cuales llevan largo rato intentando conciliar el sueño_— las miran con mala cara.

Lavender deja un montón de pergaminos sobre su baúl y comienza a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

— Hermione, no le des más vueltas. Ya verás como a la mayoría de chicas les gusta.

— Eso espero, Lavender—. espeta acercándose a su cama y cuando se cambia de ropa y se tumba, corre las cortinas del dosel bruscamente— Buenas noches, Lavender. Buenas noches, Parvati.

— ¡Buenas noches!— exclaman entre risas.

_''SHHHHHHHHHHHH''— _se escucha el siseo de Fay, cada vez más enfadada.

Lavender suelta una risita por lo bajo, guarda las cartas del Tarot en el cajón de su mesita de noche y se acurruca en su cama.

— Que sí Fay, ya nos callamos. Buenas noches, Hermione.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el caos se cierne sobre Hogwarts. Han pasado muchas horas, de hecho ha transcurrido parte de la jornada y comienza a oscurecer. Como era de esperar, la noticia del reto entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor se ha extendido por todo el castillo como una plaga. Hay todo tipo de opiniones, aunque por ahora, va ganando Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Lo sabía!— exclama el rubio eufórico paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación— Esa _sangre sucia_ no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

Por una parte, Draco se siente extremadamente feliz. No sabe si es porque hay más tíos que féminas en Hogwarts, pero la mayoría le han alabado, palmeado la espalda y soltado comentarios como— _Eres el mejor, vamos a poner en práctica todos tus consejos y seguro que nos beneficiamos a más de una._

Sin embargo, pese a que parte de una gran ventaja, hay un inconveniente. Todas las féminas de Hogwarts lo han mirado con odio y repulsión, le han gritado machista a la cara y algunas incluso han intentado abofetearle (entre ellas, Pansy), pero aún así no se sorprende. Desde el momento en que leyó lo que había escrito Blaise, lo esperaba. Sabía con certeza que no iba a recibir apoyo por parte del sector femenino, pero…¡qué más da, joder! Los tíos lo han venerado, vitoreado, que eso es lo que importa.

Ha conseguido una copia del manual de Granger, pero está sopesando la idea de usar un _Incendio_ y chamuscarlo. ¿Para qué narices va a leer esa bazofia? Aunque ha de reconocer que siente cierta curiosidad…

Crabbe y Goyle, que han sido los encargados de recoger una cantidad considerable de votos por escrito con sus respectivas opiniones a lo largo del día, comienzan el recuento.

— Efectivamente, parece que por ahora vas ganando tú, Draco.

Draco sonríe triunfante, pero aún así, no puede soportarlo más, y tras arrugar con fuerza el pergamino de la _sangre sucia_, se encierra en el cuarto de baño. Tiene que leerlo, tiene que saber qué cojones ha escrito.

La duda le está matando.

Sólo quiere ver cómo escribe ella. Qué es lo que plantea. No porque esté asustado ni mucho menos. Si él ha ganado, lo suyo debe de ser una mierda.

Al escuchar las voces de Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott entrando en la habitación, lanza un hechizo contra el picaporte de la puerta. Son capaces de entrar e interrumpirle. Además no quiere que lo vean echando un vistazo al manual de Granger. A saber lo que pensarían.

Lentamente, se acomoda en el reluciente retrete y estira el pergamino arrugado. Conforme va leyendo los primeros pasos, suelta risitas satisfactorias de vez en cuando, acompañadas de frases como— _Qué patético…¿recurrir a la lectura de la mano izquierda? ¿El horóscopo? ¿Acaso esa sangre sucia cree que es descendiente de la loca de Trewlaney?_— pero cuanto más avanza y más lee, la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios va apagándose.

_ ''Disfruta de sus labios, rózalos un poco con tu lengua. Así le estás demostrando que deseas más, que necesitas más...''_

_''Resbala suavemente la lengua dentro de su boca y acaricia la suya... juega con ella…''_

_''Tienes que disfrutarlo, tómate tu tiempo para saborear, para deleitarte con su boca, y una vez que te sientas a gusto y segura de ti misma, besa con más profundidad…''_

— Es evidente que la _sangre sucia_ ha recurrido a la ayuda de alguien—. murmura casi para sí mismo, furioso, pero sobre todo, intentando consolarse.

No lo entiende. Si supuestamente es tan ridículo su manual, ¿por qué cojones está empezando a sentir que arde? Se está poniendo cachondo. Algo temeroso, baja la mirada y observa desconcertado su entrepierna.

— ¡Mierda!— aúlla y los chicos que lo escuchan desde fuera, se preocupan inmediatamente.

— ¡Qué te pasa, Draco!— se oye la voz alarmada de Vincent Crabbe.

Draco arruga con rabia el pergamino, lo arroja a una papelera que hay junto al retrete y saca la varita con violencia.

— Nada, joder. _¡Incendio! ¡Incendio! ¡Incendio!_—. masculla intentando controlar su indignación. No puede ser, no puede ser. ¡¿Por qué narices se ha empalmado?!

Y peor aún, ¿por qué inconscientemente se había llevado la palma de la mano a la boca para probar uno de los patéticos consejos de la _sangre sucia_? No puede creer que haya sido tan débil como para flaquear y volverse vulnerable. Granger da demasiadas explicaciones, demasiados detalles. ¿Qué mierda ocurrirá cuando tenga que describir el coito? Estresado, comienza a repasar en su mente la última frase que ha leído… ' '_Cómo jugar con la cosita de tu chico''._ Eso quiere decir, ¿que Granger sabe hacer pajas? ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¿Y por qué coño ha pasado fugazmente la imagen de ella tocándosela por su cabeza?

Mientras tanto…

Hermione se deja caer en el sofá de la sala común, furiosa. No puede creerlo. No asimila que Malfoy haya recibido más apoyo que ella, ¡con la porquería que ha escrito! ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuese tan machista! Observa a Ron y Harry que están a su lado leyendo el manual de Malfoy con interés, y sin poder controlarse, les arrebata el pergamino violentamente y lo arruga haciendo una bola.

— ¡Qué haces, Hermione! ¡Harry y yo lo estábamos leyendo!— exclama Ron molesto— Aunque a ti no te lo parezca, algunas cosas de las que ha escrito Malfoy son interesantes.

Hermione bufa, iracunda.

— ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡No puedo creerlo, Ronald! ¡Encima os ponéis de su parte!

Harry desvía la mirada, intentando disimular.

— No es que nos pongamos de su parte Hermione, pero no sé…

— Mira Hermione—. lo interrumpe Ron y le arrebata a su amiga el pergamino arrugado— Por ejemplo, la regla número seis...

Hermione rueda los ojos, exasperada.

— No hace falta que la leas, Ron. _''Si una fémina es reticente a tus encantos, no pierdas el tiempo y pasa a otra. Hay muchas.''_

Harry se queda boquiabierto pero Ron ignora el alarde de buena memoria del que presume Hermione y carraspea.

— Bueno, ¿y no te das cuenta? Eso es lo que debería hacer Harry con Cho. Está perdiendo el tiempo con ella. Cada vez que quedan se pone a lloriquear por Cedric. Debería buscarse a otra. Además, tu manual es muy ñoño.

Hermione decepcionada de ver que sus amigos prefieren el humillante, denigrante y machista manual de Malfoy, se levanta del sofá y se dispone a marcharse a su habitación. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Lavender y Parvati, que acaban de entrar en la sala común, la llaman. Hermione se gira sobre sus talones y se acerca a ellas, derrotada.

— Mirad lo que habéis conseguido con tantas bobadas—. les espeta cruzándose de brazos.

Lavender hace como si nada y continúa sonriendo.

— Venga, que hayas perdido una vez no significa nada. Además, todas las chicas están de nuestra parte. Hasta Pansy Parkinson ha venido antes ha decirnos que prefería apoyarte a ti antes que a Malfoy.

Hermione abre mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué?— pregunta atónita.

Parvati suelta una risita.

— Lo que oyes. Nos hemos cruzado con ella por uno de los pasillos cercanos al vestíbulo y nos ha dicho: _Si veis a Granger, decidle que prefiero su manual de sangre sucia al del asqueroso de Draco que nos ha tratado a todas sin respeto alguno._

— Vaya—. murmura Hermione con una expresión de sorpresa. Aunque entiende que cualquier chica que haya leído el manual de Malfoy se ponga de su parte. Pero… hay algo que no le cuadra, algo que la descoloca.

Sabe que Malfoy es ególatra, estúpido, egoísta, pero jamás hubiera pensado que podía llegar a ser tan machista. De hecho, juraría que a las chicas de su casa las ha tratado siempre con respeto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— le pregunta Lavender curiosa al darse cuenta de que parece estar tramando algo.

Hermione sonríe maliciosamente.

— Mi intuición me dice que Malfoy no ha escrito el manual, Lavender. Estoy segura.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Tú crees? — añade Parvati.

— Sí—. corrobora Hermione, convencida— Rotundamente.

Aún así no tiene pruebas. Necesita averiguar quién le está ayudando. Es un poco hipócrita por su parte porque ella ha recurrido a Lavender y Parvati, pero… ¿qué importa ya? Lo fundamental es que Malfoy no alcance la victoria.Y si tiene que ser mentirosa, hipócrita y una arpía para conseguirlo, así va a ser. Ese estúpido va a ver su dignidad tirada por los suelos.

_Ohh, sí._

— Bueno—. carraspea Lavender de pronto— Pues si tan segura estás, se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al cuarto de baño de los chicos de la cuarta planta y nos escondemos en algún cubículo? Así, si va Malfoy, podríamos averiguar algo. Además… quiero comprobar ciertas cosas antes de que empecemos a escribir el segundo capítulo del manual.

Hermione frunce el ceño, algo preocupada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que quieres comprobar ciertas cosas, Lavender?

Lavender hace aspavientos con las manos, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Parvati, que sabe perfectamente lo que pretende su amiga, la mira muy seria.

—Nada, nada. Ya lo averiguarás a su debido momento pero te garantizo una cosa, Hermione. Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer. La próxima vez, Parvati y yo vamos a asegurarnos de que seas tú la que gane.

Hermione suspira, relajándose un poco.

— Ojalá sea cierto.

Y con esa idea en mente, las chicas se marchan a su habitación. Lavender y Parvati ansiosas por planear con todo detalle su excursión al baño de chicos.

Y Hermione sin saber. Sin tener ni idea de lo que le espera al día siguiente.

* * *

**¡10 puntos para Slytherin!**

¡Draco Malfoy ha ganado la primera ronda (mejor dicho Blaise), pero me da a mí que ha sido una victoria amarga. Draco está jodido. Ahora todas las tías le odian, y por si fuera poco, se ha empalmado pensando en Hermione XDDD

A saber qué ocurre en el cuarto de baño... ¿las chicas pillarán a alguien _infraganti_? :O Por cierto, ¿qué os ha parecido el contraste entre un manual y otro? jajajajaja Bueno, creo que ha quedado bien claro que Blaise no es machista. Simplemente se la quiere jugar a Draco. Este Zabini tan astuto como siempre xDD

En fin, esto es todo por hoy... ¡Volveré! ;)

**PREGUNTA PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: Un chico de Slytherin jugará ''con su cosita'' en el cuarto de baño de la cuarta planta. ¿Quién será? (Podéis elegir dos opciones).**

**A)** Blaise Zabini.  
**B)** Draco Malfoy.  
**C)** Vincent Crabbe.  
**D)** Theodore Nott.  
**E)** Gregory Goyle.

**Hasta la próxima, tyna fest :)**


End file.
